


A Date With a Clown

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra takes Asami to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With a Clown

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes in my writing or something that doesn't make sense and needs clarification please tell me, I want to improve my writing so it's a big help.  
> If you want to check out my tumblr, my user name is korrasamishipper

“Are you ready babe?” Korra asked Asami, as she walked into their bedroom.  
Today was their date night and Korra planned it for a whole week so she didn’t what them to be late. It was usually Asami who took Korra out to dinners in fancy restaurants, while Korra tended to lean towards the more adventurous dates, such as their trip to that one amusement park just outside of Omashu that was famous for their rides mimicking the old delivery systems called sliders. Korra recalled that day with fondness, it was one of their first trips as a couple and when they went down the steep slope of the sliders, nothing to hold them down but a measly belt, Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and raised her arms over her head. Korra was too busy looking at Asami’s animated grin, to even remember how the ride went, but not surprisingly she didn’t mind missing out on that because who she had beside her was better than anything in the world.  
“Yeah, just let me put my shoes on.”  
Asami was standing next to the closet, leaning onto her tiptoes while trying to reach a shoe box. She was wearing an elegant emerald dress, and Korra forgot to breathe for a moment. The cloth wrapped around the slender woman and did justice to her figure, the green fabric complementing her amazing eyes. She grabbed the box and turned around, smiling at the sight of Korra in a dress. “You clean up good, Avatar.”  
“Not too shabby yourself, Ms. CEO.”  
They left the house hand in hand and Korra opened the passenger door for her lady. It has been nearly a year since Asami started to vigorously train her girlfriend in the art of driving. After a while Korra finally got the basics down, and soon her impulsive nature got the better of her resulting in daredevil Korra, rivaled only by the one and only Asami Sato. Korra got behind the wheel and took off.  
___  
After tossing the car keys to the valet, they walked into the restaurant, and to the attendant at the front.  
“Reservation for Korra please,” Korra said smugly, while glancing sideways with a proud smile at Asami.  
“How did you get a reservation here? They were booked for months last I checked.” Asami tried to take Korra here for their one year anniversary a few weeks back, but even with her connections she couldn’t get in.  
The attendant looked through the list until he saw Korra’s name and nodded “here you are, please follow me.”  
As they made their way through the entrance, Asami spotted something strange. “Why is it so empty in here?” There were only a handful of guests in the dining area, the empty half of the hall was littered with waiters rushing to and fro with trays full of food and drink, as they set up the multiple tables. “There’s an event booked here today so there is a limit to how many reservations we allowed today. The Avatar being the exception of course,” said the attendant.  
“Oh? What’s the event?” This was the first Korra heard of this.  
“Cabbage Corp CEO’s kid is turning ten.” With this they arrived at their table and the attendant left them with their menus.  
“This is nice,” said Asami, “we haven’t been out in so long.”  
“Yeah, I decided that a change of environment would do us both good.”  
They ordered their food and chatted away while they waited for it to arrive. Before that could happen, however, a shrill noise broke through the air. The double doors leading to the dining area burst open and in ran a mob of tiny, screaming humans. The children ran through the waiters, knocking several trays over, and passed Korra’s and Asami’s table. Korra’s eyes followed the kids, as her face displayed complete incredulity. Before she could regain her composure, the band that was earlier setting up on the stage in front of the room started to play a lively song as the birthday began.  
“What the hell?” Korra’s voice was nearly a whisper as she struggled to cope with the fact that their perfect date was off to a rough start. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, a loud group of adults started walking towards the tables, each finding a seat and merrily chatting away while their beastly spawns continued to run around in chaotic patterns.  
“Korra are you ok?” said Asami as she watched Korra’s face show mixed emotions, none of them good. “It’s ok really, look they’ll settle down soon and we can resume our date. And anyway I think I see our food,” she said looking over Korra’s shoulder. As the waiter carried their dinner closer a little girl with her pigtails wildly sticking out on either side of her head, ran passed the waiter tripping over her own feet and rammed him right in the crotch full force. I painful groan escaped his mouth as he dropped his arms defensively to his privates, while the tray sailed through the air landing right on Asami. Covered in noodles and sauce, she held her hands up as she looked down at herself in a stupor, her new dress had a large orange stain on it, and noodles dripped from her hair.  
At this Korra snapped out of her stupor and jumped up, anger coursing through her veins. This was their special day, she planned this all on her own, how dare they mess it up!  
As she stood there, steam literally escaping her nostrils, something touched her cheek. She whipped her hear around, coming face to face with a balloon shaped animal. That’s when the clown honked his horn right into her face. Korra lost it.  
___  
Asami, still covered in food, dragged her cussing girlfriend out of the restaurant.  
“Let me at them! How dare they!” Korra struggled. “And where the fuck did that clown even come from?!”  
“STOP!” Asami’s outburst quieted the Avatar. She stopped struggling and instead stared at Asami in confusion. Was she mad at her? “Get in the car,” Asami said quietly, no longer sounding angry, but tired instead.  
Korra quietly sat down in her spot, as Asami walked around to the driver’s seat. The ride home was tense, with neither girl speaking until they pulled into their driveway.  
“I’m sorry ‘sami.” Korra couldn’t look her in the eye.  
“It’s not your fault,” she extended her hand to Korra, the bits of leftover sauce now dry on her skin. Korra took it. “Let’s just change and then make dinner together. Would you like that?”  
A small smile crept up on Korra’s face, “I would love that.”


End file.
